


Expanded Kindergarten AU Drabbles

by stardustandfantasies



Series: Expanded Kindergarten AU [1]
Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, Expanded Kindergarten AU, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Microfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: A compilation of various Expanded Kindergarten AU drabbles.





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own PAF.
> 
> This is a compilation of drabbles set in the Expanded Kindergarten AU. This AU is so massive and significantly different from canon, hence the changes in ages, crack relationships, gendetswaps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three-sentence fic featuring Gita and Alan.

She and Ganes had worried that their sweet little son would be jealous of the new baby, and so were pleasantly surprised that Alan was very excited to be a big brother and took his new role very seriously—he liked going with them for her prenatal screenings and, after the gender reveal, wanted to be involved in shopping for his little brother's clothes and choosing his name.

But shortly after she entered her third trimester he suddenly turned pensive and asked, with a little touch of worry, "But Mama, I'm still your baby, right?"

"Of course you'll always be my baby too," Gita promised; smiling, he nestled his head against her side and wrapped his tiny arm across the swell of her belly, hugging his mother and his little brother. 


	2. Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram/Hana, three-sentence fic.

Their first kiss is a spontaneous, spur-of-the-moment act—she remembers laughing at something he said, he remembers her looking too happy and too adorable to not kiss, and suddenly his lips are on hers—a quick peck that ends as swiftly as it happens.

"What—" Hana tries to say something, but stops; though it's not like she hasn't expected or imagined it before, it's different now that it really happens.

Bram laughs softly and, unable to resist the urge, leans in for another kiss, slower and deeper this time; she returns it, fumbling and uncertain at first, but it feels good and warm and right, and she relaxes and melts into the kiss, still giddy and dizzy but also (and most importantly) happy. 


	3. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daniel held his child for the first time.

"Dania, we have a child."

"Yes, you've said that six times."

"We have. A child."

"Seven times." Dania sighed in resignation. "I am aware of that. For your information, I gave birth to her."

"This is unbelievable," Daniel said, not listening, too enraptured by the tiny human being he and Dania had somehow brought to the world.

 _His_ baby. _Their_ baby. They had a baby, and she's _perfect_.

"She's perfect," he repeated, this time out loud, choking back tears.

In spite of her exhaustion, Dania smiled and, for once, agreed with him. "She is."

Their daughter (their _daughter_ , _their_ daughter, _their daughter_ ) was observing him intently. Already she had her mother's bright, sharp gaze.

Daniel smiled—a little misty-eyed—and kissed his little girl's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Nadira." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is the President of The Papa Norak Club. Eka is the VP.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry for Papa, Miss Adriana. He's always noisy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first TK AU drabble I did. Interesting, because the first drabble wasn't centred around Nico, who's the protagonist, but around Eka, who later takes up an increasingly significant portion of this AU. I swear to God, Eka and Leony were meant to be a comic relief pair, I never meant to be so emotionally invested in them. 
> 
> Also, initially it was still "Adriaan" and not "Adriana" in this drabble. I reckon it was written around May.

"—and he can do complex mathematical operations already, too. So, if he doesn't focus in class, please understand that it's not that he wants to create trouble, it's just that he's already beyond the level of his classmates."

This tall, loud man was not the first parent Adriana had met in the three years of her career who was crazy about their "genius" child. His wife, a slender, blonde woman who was kneeling beside him to talk to their son, sighed. At least one parent had common sense, Adriana thought.

"I understand." She reassured the man. "I think I can give Evren more advanced materials to work with while his classmates learn the basics."

"Thank you very much. We're very glad to have a teacher who appreciates Evren's giftedness, you know."

"Enough, Eka." His wife interrupted before he continued bragging about his precious, precocious son. She gave Adriana an apologetic look. "I'm sure Miss Adriana knows how to look after Evren."

"But Leony darling—"

"You don't need to worry, Papa." Evren's calm, tiny voice chimed in. Adriana could see in his bright, inquisitive eyes and serious demeanour that Eka was not exaggerating; this child really was very intelligent. "I'm ready for school. You and Mama can go now."

"Have fun." Leony bent to kiss Evren, who gave her and Eka a hug each.

"Look how fast our baby is growing!" exclaimed Eka, who was close to tears. "In no time he will be—"

"We're going _now_ ," Leony commanded. "Thank you, Miss Adriana. We're sorry to have troubled you. Bye, honey! Have fun at school!"

"Bye Mama. Bye Papa." Then—after his mother dragged his father away from the scene—he turned to his teacher and nonchalantly said, "I'm sorry for Papa, Miss Adriana. He's always noisy."

"I see." Adriana chuckled. "Shall we go inside the class now?"


End file.
